Into the Night
by flytoms
Summary: HM Mac is upset and no one knows why, Harm comes to the rescue
1. Default Chapter

Mac's Apartment

"NO. STOP. please don't" Mac cried into the night. Jingo, her dog, was sitting in the doorway unable to do anything to help his owner.

Next Day

JAG headquarters

Harm was in the break room when he saw Mac come in. She was late, which was not normal for her.

"Hey Mac." Harm greeted her, when she turned around he could see something was wrong right away, "Mac what happened?" 

"Nothing I'm fineÉ I have to go." Mac rushed off leaving a perplexed Commander in her stead.

Later that day

Admiral Chegwidden's office

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harm stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk. The Admiral looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes I did" he paused and checked to see that the door was shut, "It's about the Colonel. To get right to the point, have you been pushing her buttons again Commander

"No sir I swear it wasn't me this time," Harm paused, "Permission to be dismissed sir?

"I don't see what for your pallet is clear.

"I'd like to talk to the Colonel sir.

"She left after lunch today, said she wasn't feeling well." Chegwidden looked at the Commander and sighed, "go.

"Thank you sir." Harm left JAG in a hurry and was home in thirty minutes.

Harm's Apartment

Once inside Harm threw down his keys and his mail and stripped on the way to his bedroom to change out of his uniform. Harm then grabbed his keys and was gone in no time, leaving his uniform strewn across the floor of his apartment and the mail in disarray on his coffee table.

Mac's Apartment

Mac heard the familiar knocking at the door and reluctantly went to open it to let her partner in. When she opened the door she was greeted by her tall handsome partner wearing his running outfit, athletic pants and a white tank top that fit him like another layer of skin.

"Come on get dressed

"Not now Harm, please leave me alone.

"No Mac you're sitting in your apartment with all the lights off and if I am the friend I like to think I am, I would never leave a hurting friend in a place like this to wallow about god knows what.

"Who says I'm wallowing I could be sleeping" Mac lied.

"Mac you know I know you better than that, if you were sleeping I would have had to get the whole god damn Fleet in your hallway to wake you up, now get changed I'm not leaving 'til you join me for a run." Harm stated sternly so Mac went to her bedroom and came out a few minutes later in her Army sweat pants and Harm's old Navy shirt he had Ôlost' last year.

Park by Mac's Apartment

Harm and Mac had been running in complete silence for nearly an hour when Mac suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Mac?" Harm asked not sure why they stopped, but upon seeing the look in Mac's eyes he pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "It's ok Mac whatever it is I'm here I'll always be here, I promise.

A few minutes later Mac pushed away and started to run again, faster than usual. Harm still confused about this whole situation just kept on following his best friend blindly.

Later that night

Mac's Apartment

"Harm you really don't need to stay." Mac said Ôplease don't leave o god please don't leave me alone Harm' she thought to herself.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Harm questioned. Mac didn't know when he was talking about so she just waited for him to tell her, "I told you I would always be there and I promised this, do you know what that means?

"That there's no way in hell I can possibly get rid of you." Mac said trying to sound like that was not something she wanted, but to herself she was saying ÔI never want you to go

"Exactly, now get your six in that tub marine." Harm said in his best sergeant voice.

Later that night after Mac had taken a nice long soak in the bathtub she emerged to find Harm in the kitchen making something that smelled like

"Harm, are you making me meat?" Mac asked truly amazed.

"Yes I touched dead animal carcasses fro you so you better be grateful." Little did he know she was grateful from when she heard that knock. Harm had been trying to incorporate comedy everywhere he felt it appropriate, that was how he dealt with Mac he was always trying to get her to smile no matter how bad the circumstance was.

"Thank you Harm." Mac said sincerely

"Don't thank me Ôtil you've tried it." Harm joked.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine harm." 

"Just fine, not great, not spectacular, not even good, I'm hurt Mac." Harm acted hurt and put his hand to his heart. Mac didn't say anything to this and Harm new by the look she had on her face that now was not the time for joking. Harm put her plate in front of her and went to feed Jingo with a sly smile on his face.

"You jerk this is a Beltway Burger, you didn't touch any meat.

"Ah, but that's not true I went and got the burgers while you were in the tub and when I came back I realized that there was no salad or vegetables on it whatsoever so I fixed that." Harm replied with his flyboy grin.

"You ruined the burger, the fact that there is no vegetables on it is what I love about them. I should shoot you in the foot for this." Mac threatened.

"Whoa there Ninja Girl, don't shoot," Harm pleaded with his hands up, "I knew you would like it." Harm said a few seconds later smiling, but this wasn't his normal flyboy smile there was something different about it Ôwhat is it?' Mac thought.

After they had finished dinner Harm was cleaning up in the kitchen, he had put Mac to work finding him some sheets for the couch. He was not about to leave now, he was making progress and he knew it.

"You know you don't have to stay." Mac said from behind Harm who almost dropped the plate he was drying, which did not go unnoticed by Mac.

"Yes I do.

"Well then will you at least take the bed you're a foot longer than my couch at least and I fit just fine." Mac tried again to get him to budge on at least that.

"I am not here to take your bed and make you sleep on your couch I am here to be a good friend. Now go get some rest," Harm said then turned around to look into her eyes, "please?

"Ok, fine, goodnight Harm." Harm watched her as she made her way to her bedroom and closed the door but not the whole way. He smiled at this; she had never closed her door the whole way, not in the six years he'd known her.


	2. Progress

Later

Mac's Apartment

"NO DON'T." Mac's screaming had woken Harm. He ran into her room to see what was going on.

"Mac, Mac" Harm was at her side trying to wake her up seeing that she was dreaming. "Mac please wake up," Harm was close to tears when she opened her eyes. The look in her eyes was one of complete terror. "It's ok, everything ok, I'm here, you're ok Sarah." Mac was starting o come out of her daze, ÔSarah? He called me Sarah' 

They sat there with Harm holding Mac as close as possible and Mac clinging to it, and eventually they fell asleep.

Next Day

Mac's Apartment

Harm had woken up early and sat there for an hour just staring at his beautiful partner, Ônot now Rabb, don't go there today'. He got up and went to the kitchen to start some coffee and start to make breakfast. After all no one wants a hungry marine on their hands this early.

Twenty minutes later Mac had come up behind Harm, "Morning Harm." Harm hadn't realized she was back there and just as before he almost dropped what he was holding. "What's with you being so jumpy around me Harm?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harm tried to lie but as soon as he turned around he realized that she wasn't going to take his shit even though she wasn't having the greatest experiences. ÔI can't tell her this now' "it's nothing Mac," he lied again hoping she would drop it and to his surprise she did.

Few Days Later

Mac's Apartment

The same routine went on for a couple days, Mac would have her nightmare Harm would console her without question and then make meals. Harm had made breakfast as he had been for the last few days. After they had eaten and Harm had cleaned up he got changed into his running stuff and came out into the living room, "Ugh. Harm come on I don't want to run now" Mac said sounding very pathetic.

"So the Navy _is_ better than the hard assed Marines, wow never expected to hear you prove that, o well.

"WHAT, what did you just say?" Mac seethed

"I said I guess the Navy is the best and strongestÉ"Harm tried repeating his sentiment but he was interrupted by a very angry little Marine tackling him. Mac pinned him on the ground

"Now whose the toughest Flyboy?

Harm could only smile at this, "welcome back Ninja Girl." Mac just looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?

"Flyboy? It's been a week since I heard that name, and I missed it." Harm explained. Mac smiled ever so slightly at this, "YES YES YESYES YES YES!" Harm yelled joyfully.

"What now?" Mac asked

"Smi you you smi YES you smiled." Harm was so happy he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"You ok there Flyboy?" Mac asked her ecstatic partner.

"Ok? Am I ok? Of course I am I have finally got my Sarah back." ÔO shit I just called her mine and Sarah in the same sentence, shit shit shit

ÔDid he just say my Sarah?

"I uh need to uh go get my shoes." Harm stumbled around for his shoes looking anywhere but at her, Mac got up and went to get changed seeing that he didn't want to talk right now. 

They went on their run and then Harm went out to get some groceries. When he returned he put them away and found Mac on the couch where he'd left her earlier. He grabbed the stuff and went over and sat next to her.

"What s so funny?" Mac asked seeing him with such a bi smile on his face.

"No one said anything was funny." Harm answered plainly

"Then why the huge smile?" with this his smile just got bigger.

"Because I know something you don't." Harm stated knowing she would hate it and not be able to do anything else Ôtil she found out. Twenty minutes later she still hadn't found out.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. if you don't tell me know you will suffer the consequences." Mac said o so seriously

"Being?" Harm questioned smugly and he got his answer by way of a one hundred thirty pound Marine Colonel launching herself on top of him. ÔPunishment? How is a beautiful women on top of me punishment?' Harm thought Ôdon't go there Rabb!

"Now tell me before I really hurt you." Harm knowing she could and would pulled out the bag from behind the couch. "What is it?

"You have to look silly." Harm laughed. Mac took the bag out of his hands and took out the objects that were in it one by one. 

The first item was a movie and of course it was Top Gun at this Mac gave Harm a look, "what? It's a good movie." Harm stated. 

Next there was a box of sweet tarts, Mac looked confused, "They are like you." Harm explained, "sweet at times but also tart every once in a while." Mac was trying not to smile too much. 

The next item was a piece of paper that said:

Redeemable anytime anywhere for anything.

-Harm

Mac had tears brimming at her eyelids now, "Who are you and where is my jerk of a partner?" Mac said as serious as she could.

"I am the one and only jerk partner of yours," Harm stated with a huge smile on his face. Hoping to god she didn't think he was just her jerk partner.

"Thank you Harm," Mac said as she pulled her partner into a hug.

Harm and Mac settled down on her couch and watched Top Gun. Mac was laying with her head on Harm's lap by the time the movie was over Harm didn't want to get up, but he had to. 

"Where are you going?" Mac asked when he started to get up.

"To change movies." Harm stated.

"I thought you only got Top Gun," Harm only smiled, "what?

"You'll see." His smile changed whenever he looked at her, which she noticed and was perplexed by. Harm pooped a tape in and hit play, "ya know Mac you should really get a DVD player sometime.

"O you're one to be talking Mr. I don't have a TV." She replied sarcastically. Harm ignored that as he watched for her reaction to the movie he had gotten. "ONE FINE DAY, you Harmon Macho Man Rabb went to a public video store and rented One Fine Day?

"Yes I did." Harm replied, "Do you like it?" Harm was now questioning his pick in movies because so far she had shown no interest in the actual movie.

"Yes as a matter of fact I love this movie, not so sure if you will though." Mac said sympathetically

"You act as though I had never seen this movie before." Harm stated smugly.

"O dear god my life is flashing before my eyes not only did he rent it he's seen it." Mac said hysterically.

"Who says it's rented?" Harm asked.

"Stop before I die of amazement.

The two of them watched that movie. Mac fell asleep in Harm's arms and a little later he followed in suit. This is how they slept that night.


	3. And?

Mac's Apartment

The last few days were spent running and relaxing. 

Harm had just gotten to sleep when he heard her screams again just like the nights before, and just as before he went to her side to her. This time when he was consoling her instead of just being there he dared to ask her what he'd been wanting to ask for a week or so.

"Sarah?" Harm asked hesitantly

Ô There he goes with Sarah again' she thought.

"Um well I was wondering um." He had wanted to know but wasn't sure if now was the time to ask.

"Spit it out Flyboy." Mac encouraged.

Ô Well if she's up to calling me Flyboy then I'm sure she can handle this' he thought Ôok here we go' "What is it about?

Mac immediately knew he was talking about her nightmare, but wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it, ÔHe has been here all week dealing with you' she thought to herself. "Well can I tell you in the morning then?" she asked him sincerely.

"Of course you can, take all the time you need to." Harm told her. They stayed there and slept, as had been the norm.

Mac's Apartment

Next Day

Harm was up and making breakfast when Mac awoke that morning.

"Harm if I haven't told you enough lately I'll tell you again, you don't need to make me breakfast, much less" Mac was ecstatic he actually made her bacon. Harm smiled at her speechlessness, which was such a rarity but had happened many times recently. 

Ô Ok well that went well hopefully she'll tell me what's going on today' Harm thought to himself. "Glad you like it Ninja Girl cuz it's all for you," Harm made a disgusted face as se dug into the plate he stuck in front of her.

"If you don't like it don't watch Squid." 

Harm and Mac ate their breakfast and went to run as they had been.

During their run they had talked about their godson, AJ, and about many things other than what was on both of their minds, the nightmare. They had gone three miles before Mac brought it up.

"Harm can we take a break and talk?" Mac asked as they neared a bench by the path.

"Of course we can Mac." Harm replied heading over to the bench. They sat down and stayed there in silence for a few minutes before Mac broke the silence.

"I know that this is going to sound really stupid and make you regret spending all of this time using up your leave time, but my nightmare uh was about um." Mac struggled to find the right way to explain it.

"Take you're time Marine, no rush." Harm said just as he was thinking, Ô Please tell me I hate seeing you like this.

"Ok um well, how do I put this," Mac was trying to sort her thoughts, "The nightmare I've been having has involved a few people the both of us know," Mac started.


	4. You Never Left Me

Previously

"Ok um well, how do I put this," Mac was trying to sort her thoughts, "The nightmare I've been having has involved a few people the both of us know," Mac started.

Park

"Who? Sorry take your time." Harm said anxiously then restrained himself Ôshe knows you want to know all of it be patient Rabb.

"It starts out with me in a room with a light shining on me, but the rest of the room is dark, I can't see anything." Mac stated, she took a minute to collect herself before going on, "I heard someone approach and I saw you come into the light, but when you started talking I realized it wasn't youÉÉit was your father." Mac looked at Harm to judge his reaction to this information, but he kept his face straight like he does when interviewing a witness so she continued. "He said my name and then I couldn't make out anything else that he was saying to me. After a few minutes when I started to get frustrated with this someone else approached, it was my father. He said my name and again I couldn't hear anymore of what he was saying." Mac said. "Each night a new person entered the circle of mutes til last week it had your father, my father, the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, you, and Palmer. The night palmer arrived he said my name as the others did, but he did not get tuned out as the others had I could hear every word coming out of his mouth and each night he described what my next day would be like and then he would describe the way you would," Mac paused she was trying to control the tears.

"It's ok Mac I'm here, I'm still here." Harm soothed.

"He would describe in what way he would kill you and thenÉ..he did it, but each night it's different and each night it's worse than the night before, he will torture you by killing others in the group and you and then he'll kill you in some gruesome way and leave me there o hold you in my arms," by this point Mac was in tears, and Harm was by her side silently crying trying to get it under control before she looked to him. He couldn't help but cry for his best friend she had been put through so much. "the worst thing was when he described what my day would be like he was right that's what scared me so much I thought he was really going to come and kill youÉÉI can'tÉÉ.itÉ" Mac couldn't say a complete sentence she was crying to hard now.

"shhhh shhhh it's ok I'm not going to die on you. It's ok Sarah." Harm had just gotten his tears under control when another bout came, "hey? Sarah do you remember what I said, I promised you I wouldn't leave you," Harm jiggled her so she would look at him, "I wont break my promise not now not ever, ok?

Mac was surprised at what she saw when she looked up, her macho man partner was crying and he wasn't ashamed to let her know that. "Harm?" this sudden openness confused her she had never known him to cry in front of her and willingly share it.

"Sarah, I am so sorry you had to go through all of this alone." Harm states trying to get control once again.

"I wasn't alone harm you were with me the whole time you never left, just like you promised," Mac smiled, "last night I had the dream again." 

"But you didn't wake up or anything like the nights before." This sincerely confused Harm.

"No I did not, and it was because after palmer had killed you and you were dying in my arms you didn't leave me you kept your promise, you didn't die." Mac smiled through her tears and Harm just held her tightly to his chest.

The two of them sat there for a few more minutes just holding each other before they headed back to her apartment.


	5. Prince Charming

Mac's Apartment

2 Days Later

Harm had gone back to work today, but he refused to go back to his apartment. When he got home he came into the smell of a freshly baked meatless meatloaf.

"You made Harm's famous meatless meatloaf?" Harm asked flashing her his modified flyboy grin, which she had discovered he only used towards her or when talking about her. This made her happy beyond belief it also made her sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe any of it.

"I had to make you something, you've been cooking for me all week and you've made me meat for god's sake, you think I couldn't at least make you your famous meatless meatloaf?" Mac asked trying to sound hurt.

"That's very nice of you marine," Harm stated taking off his cover and heading over to the bedroom. Mac smiled she got him. "O and nice try" Harm called after him. Mac just shook her head and got back to cooking.

The two of them ate dinner and Harm caught Mac up on what had been going on and that the Admiral had told everyone that she was on vacation as Harm requested. They finished dinner and cleaned up before they got to tackling what to do next.

Four Hours Later

They had decided Harm would live with her til they both felt better about all of this. Now they were both cuddled up on the couch watching some random chick flick Mac had stuck in.

Harm enjoyed this part of his life, he had the love of his life in his arms, would be holding her all night, and waking up with her in the morning without any repercussions. The thing that amazed him most aside from the beautiful women in his arms was the fact he was actually enjoying the movie.

After the movie had ended the two of them headed to the bedroom, changed, and got into bed. Neither really tired, yet neither new what to do next.

"Are you anything like you expected to be when you were a little girl?" Harm broke the silence with one of the most random questions Mac had ever heard.

"What do you mean flyboy?"

"You know how when you were little you would imagine how life would be when you grew up?"

"Yeah I guess…I don't know, I guess not. I know I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be a Marine." Mac answered.

"What did you imagine?" Harm asked staring at the ceiling.

"Um…well I guess I'd always thought I'd have a big happy family far away from Yuma. I'd have a few kids who had all they could ever want, some pets, and a prince for a husband." Mac laughed at her comment self-consciously.

"A prince eh?" Harm asked in a British accent.

"Yes a prince, he would be tall, very handsome, have deep blue eyes, and would love me and treat me like a princess." After she was done with her rant she blushed noticing him now staring at her instead of the ceiling 'God I love his eyes.'

"And what makes you think you can't have all of that still?" Harm asked softly

"Well for one there is no man handsome enough to even remotely be my prince except..." Mac paused as she gazed into his deep blue eyes, "You." She said so soft that he hardly heard it.


End file.
